Shelton Edwort
Power&Specialties: Generation Shelton has the ability to internally produce various chemicals, basically making him into a walking talking chemical plant. After the chemicals are created, he may absorb them internally, or emit them from his body in various forms (usually liquid from the hands). He's also a half decent forensic expert, or at least he claims so. Skillsets/Buffs and inventory: BUFFS: * +3 Power Use * +3 Intelligence * +2 Speed * -3 Charisma * -3 Defense * -2 Strength INVENTORY: * Portable Battery Operated UV Light * "Old Faithful" the Crowbar * His beloved Pipe * A Green Herb * A Flashlight * A sharp piece of glass Also he drives around the "Mobile Forensics lab". A white van almost completely unmarked except for some purple paw prints painted on it. POWER TRICKS: * 'Strike '''Shelton can utilize nerotoxin secretions in hand to hand combat. While this can be effective, the main effect seems to be the placebo that allows him to both be more ( +1 CQC Damage ) and less ( -2 CQC rolls ) confident in his fighting ability while this style is active. * 'interrogating you god dammit 'Shelton has a specialized mix of his very own Truth Serum. Specialized for on-the-go answers, it kicks in fast but not long. It does great at digging truths out of people ( -4 Deception ), but hasty use can be problematic. The drugs and chemicals can linger for a while even after it initially kicks off, making any doses without a long wait afterward lead to serious problems. * 'Booster '''Shelton's ability to internally apply chemicals gives him the unique advantage of precision targeted intracerebral narcotics in an emergency sitation. The smallest dose allows for a momentary pass of the body's limits ( +2 all rolls for one turn ). And it is very small dose, as that limit passing also means bodily damage ( 2 damage is taken immediately after ). It also gives him a migraine, and because he's a wuss, Good fucking luck getting him to do it more than once a fight . Character backstory: Always a bit of an adventurous lad, Shelton has always had a knack for getting into odd places and into even odder trouble. His first escapades were mostly from deciding to live in the walls of his family home, much to the dismay of his parents and brother. He took it upon himself to champion any family mystery, from where the family dog went to who stole his father’s ten dollars. But mysteries can’t stay that simple forever. After becoming fascinated with forensic science, Shelton took off to find his niche in the private sector. When not solving problems like “is my wife cheating on me?” or “is he the real father?”, he’s just finding more interesting questions to solve himself. Trivias: - The only person Shelton's shenangians seem to bother is himself, usually for the worse. - Shelton used to tap water, and and is experimenting with additives to be able to self-generate the perfect glass of it. Category:Main char Category:Characters